


Je suis à vos cotés quoi qu'il advienne

by LadyRainierTrevelyan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall Smut, Desire, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Français | French, Love, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, True Love, light exhibitionism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRainierTrevelyan/pseuds/LadyRainierTrevelyan
Summary: Thom Rainier a été libéré, au grand dam de nombreuses personnes.Le procès avait déçu ceux qui tenaient pour aquis que jamais l'inquisitrice ne tolérerait pareils crimes et encore moins un tel secret.Trevelyan s'était montrée sereine malgré les évènements qui avaient mis son optimisme à l'épreuve. Elle lui avait rendu sa liberté et avait échangé un baiser avec lui sous les regards désabusés ou stupéfaits. La haine que suscitait Rainier s'était muée en malaise lorsque tous l'avaient vu quitter le hall, une expression de plénitude et de reconnaissance intenses sur son visage abimé.Au début personne ne comprenait vraiment comment elle avait pu passer outre, l'épauler, le soutenir. Personne sauf ses amis les plus proches. Ce n'étaient pas ses amis pour rien.Le verdict avait été rendu et il se sentait affranchi d'un poids malgré les avis mitigés. Ils avaient par ailleurs bien d'autres choses à faire maintenant que la guerre civile d'Orlaïs était terminée, pour de bon comme ils l'espéraient.Fort Céleste.Des moments de répit.





	Je suis à vos cotés quoi qu'il advienne

   

 

 

 

   Quelques retouches et il aurait terminé celui-là. Un griffon comme de coutume mais plus petit cette fois, issu d'un morceau de bois trop beau pour le feu. Quelque chose de vite fait pendant qu’il travaillait sur l’autre.  
Le bruit des outils tintait allègrement dans la grange tandis que l’agitation des alentours s’estompait. Le soir approchait mais il faisait beau, le soleil persistait encore à réchauffer la cour, les pavés, les remparts.  
Il se hâtait sans bâcler son travail pour autant et savait qu'elle était en haut, probablement occupée. En dehors de ses obligations elle ne le quittait pas.  
Tout le monde était au courant depuis longtemps et s'en accommodait, c’était bien la peine d’avoir rabroué Dorian au sujet de ses investigations à la taverne. Le regard des autres avait changé en revanche et comme s’il devinait leurs pensées il croyait parfois subir de loin les moqueries ou la réprimande. Regarde-toi, tu n’es plus rien à présent, avant encore ils pouvaient voir en toi un garde des ombres, un homme digne de respect. Coucher avec l’inquisitrice était un détail que certains jugeaient choquant ou sordide mais nul ne pouvait te le reprocher. A présent tu n’es qu’un criminel, un moins que rien et tout ce que tu as à lui offrir c’est l’odeur du foin et des chevaux.  
C’était le lendemain et la cicatrice n’était pas complètement refermée. Fort Céleste voyait fréquemment défiler les visages de ceux qui auraient donné cher pour le voir payer de sa vie et il ne les évitait même pas, la haine continuait de le frapper de plein fouet. Des marchands notamment, dont un qui avait refusé de lui vendre une bricole et s’était retranché à la Halte de la Messagère pour mieux cracher son venin. Beaucoup voyaient sa liberté comme une grave offense mais se gardaient de trop le montrer, ce n’était pas la meilleure manière d’attirer l’attention de Trevelyan.  
Il tourna la tête et vit maître Dennet marcher vers les cuisines puis recula pour mieux examiner sa création. Satisfait, il chassa quelques copeaux de bois et se débarrassa de ses gants avant de prendre l’escalier. Demain ils partiraient en mission et le temps était précieux.  
Elle était installée sur les fourrures, adossée à une botte de foin près de la fenêtre, les rapports de Léliana sur son giron.

  
"Noble dame."  
Elle sourit sans lever les yeux de son rapport et l’invita à s’approcher.  
"Vous ne préfèrerez pas que je vous rejoigne dans vos appartements ?"  
"Vous n’aimez plus cet endroit, maintenant que j’ai décidé d’y habiter pour de bon ? "  
"Au contraire, je n’en espérais pas tant …"  
"Mais … ? C’est à cause de Sera, c’est ça ? Des autres ?"  
Il ricana doucement.  
"Je ne sais pas comment elle l’a su…"  
"Nous n'avons pas vraiment été discrets, tout le monde est au courant depuis longtemps."  
Il s’était installé près d’elle, son visage était contre le sien, vraiment proche, pour voir si elle l'acceptait toujours, si elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il était à l'affut de n'importe quel mouvement de recul et il lui fallait régulièrement tirer sur la corde pour voir si elle tenait toujours.  
"Après ce qui s’est passé, noble dame, je … n’ose pas vraiment …"  
"C’est chez vous, ici. Je ne veux pas être seule dans mes quartiers, ni avoir à parcourir tout le fort pour vous voir."  
"Personne ne semble comprendre …"  
Elle lui baisa les lèvres. Elle l’adorait, se rendait-il seulement compte à quel point ? Il était bel homme et elle lui aurait volontiers prodigué l’amitié de ses cuisses dès leur première rencontre si elle avait pu. Mais au fil du temps elle avait succombé à sa bonté simple, son dévouement, son courage et toute sa personne en vérité, ni les crimes ni l'opprobre n’étaient parvenus à entacher ses sentiments. Ni même le secret. Ce n'était pas si grave, un secret.  
Comme il le lui avait précisé à la prison, elle n'était pas censée le trouver, qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire ? Tout lui dire dès le départ et par là même impliquer l'Inquisition naissante ? Qui sait les retombées qu'un tel aveu aurait pu avoir sur sa propre rédemption, peut-être l'auraient-ils livré à l'empire d'Orlaïs, peut-être que non, et s’il n’était pas resté ? Il avait voulu tout lui dire dans les ruines de la Côte orageuse, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été déterminé à lui dissimuler la vérité, il avait cédé en trouvant l'insigne, non sans d'horribles tourments. Qui plus est, comment aurait-il pu de lui-même se révéler en tant que Rainier aux yeux du monde ? Ce seul fait lui était insupportable, Rainier était mort, sans l'urgence de sauver l'un de ses anciens hommes il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de compromettre cette nouvelle identité qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de meilleur. Et elle comprenait tout cela.  
Il y avait bien eu tout le reste également mais elle-même avait déjà été considérée comme une criminelle il n'y a pas si longtemps, sans parler des nombreux choix répréhensibles qu'elle avait été amenée à faire, qui était-elle pour le condamner ? Peut-être aurait-elle réagi différemment si elle l'avait connu autrefois mais elle se le figurait à peine, cet homme-là, le meurtrier lâche et cupide, opportuniste, véreux et libertin sans égards, elle en détestait trop l'idée pour l'associer à cet homme qu'elle aimait et dont elle voyait les vertus. Le passé était le passé et elle n'avait pas envie d'être un de ces monstres qui ne pardonnent jamais rien. D'ailleurs ça lui disait quelque chose, on avait du la lui sortir, celle-là, elle ne se souvenait plus. En tout cas, qu'il continue dans la voie du repentir était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait espérer de lui, il était devenu magnifique, digne d'amour et de respect, il était lui, si admirablement lui. Elle avait de la chance.  
"Qu'importe les autres. Je vous ferais asseoir sur ce fichu trône et vous chevaucherais sous leur nez si ça pouvait les choquer pour de bon."  
Il plissa les sourcils, surpris, et ses joues prirent une teinte plus prononcée. C'était dit avec spontanéité mais elle pensa qu'elle aurait pu tourner ça autrement. Pendant qu'elle haussait doucement les épaules en souriant d'un air à peine navré, il se sentait à la fois pétri de fierté et profondément indigne.  
Elle porta sa main à son visage, caressant sa barbe brune sans cesser de l’embrasser par petites touches discrètes qui ponctuaient le silence. Il lui grogna contre sa peau entre deux baisers.  
"Vous m'avez sauvé, sans vous ..."  
Alors elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes et se plaqua contre lui, happant sa bouche à plusieurs reprises.  
"Vous vous êtes sauvé vous-même quand vous avez décidé de changer. Je vous aime, Blackwall … Thom …"  
"Blackwall, ou … comme vous voulez, oui …"  
Elle était toujours adossée, les bras noués autour de son cou alors qu’il s’emparait à nouveau de ses lèvres. Elle voulait son contact, son odeur, sentir le gambison sous ses mains. L’homme était épais, imposant et un peu pataud. Un guerrier.  
Les baisers s’aventuraient contre son cou, sa barbe, puis près de son oreille.  
"Je voudrais que tout Fort Céleste nous voie, que tous nous entendent."  
Il sourit du regard, se pressait contre elle avec plus d’insistance.  
"Vous voulez qu'ils nous jalousent ou qu'ils nous détestent ?"  
Une main dessinait le contour de sa poitrine à travers la tunique satinée, l’autre s’égarait sur sa taille, ses hanches, son ventre.  
Leurs lèvres s’éloignaient pour mieux se rencontrer, tantôt avec fougue tantôt avec une tendresse maladroite. Il l’embrassait comme un homme qui avait été prêt à affronter la potence et à qui on avait accordé un ultime salut, la vie avait une saveur plus intense et tout lui semblait exacerbé, les couleurs plus vives et le désir plus vivace. Et elle, sa dame, encore plus présente, plus réelle. Ses lèvres rampaient sur les siennes avec une ardeur un peu rude mais bienveillante, la peur irraisonnée qu'on la lui arrache à nouveau le rendait impatient et il tentait de se tempérer dès qu'il croyait avoir été trop loin.  
Elle était à mille lieues de tels émois et s'accrochait nerveusement à son vêtement pendant qu'il pétrissait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et dont il était passionnément épris. Il n'y avait rien d'élégant dans ses gestes, il voulait la toucher, la cerner, bannir toute distance entre eux, ses étreintes étaient féroces alors il les accompagnait de baisers chevaleresques et de regards dévoués.  
Sans prévenir, il déboucla le pantalon de la jeune femme sur le devant et l’abaissa, juste assez pour lui laisser le champ libre. Les mains larges et calleuses l'enlaçait, malaxaient, se refermaient dès qu'elles rencontraient quelque chose à empoigner. Elle était fine de taille et ronde de hanches avec un petit ventre, de la chair blanche sculptée pour ses mains à lui.  
_Je vous veux, mon amour, vous ... tellement ..._  
Il se retenait, son membre toujours tapit sous les jambières pulsait douloureusement mais ça attendra. Aussi les doigts épais cheminèrent lentement, plus bas jusqu’à la fente humide. Elle écarta légèrement les cuisses.  
"Blackwall…"  
"Oui ?"  
Il la caressa. De discrets mouvements circulaires du bout des doigts à un point précis. Elle était toujours accrochée à lui, les baisers s’étaient interrompus. Elle était désamorçée, figée dans un étrange moment de laisser aller et de concentration tandis que les doigts épais lui coupaient le souffle, l’envie de répliquer. Il continuait, savait parfaitement ce qu’il faisait, il avait voulu la connaitre et avait vite appris.  
"Je suis à votre service, ma dame."  
Un gémissement fluet et suppliant lui répondit. Il lui avait grogné ces mots dans le creux de l’oreille avec humilité et elle le respirait tout en perdant la tête. Il avait une odeur de foin, de sueur et d'armure trop longtemps portée, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Les hanches ondulaient instinctivement pendant que les doigts fermes et implacables décrivaient toujours de petits cercles en haut de ses lèvres avec douceur. Le nombre de fois où elle avait contemplé ces mains usées et où elle s'était dit tout en les voyant caresser le bois qu'il travaillait 'je les veux partout sur moi, je veux qu'il fouille à l'intérieur de moi, avec ces mains'. C'était exquis et ça se propageait à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers, une montée puis un ressac. Il s'écarta pour plonger un court instant un peu plus bas.  
Satisfait de l’effet escompté, il se remit à l'ouvrage, ému de la voir ainsi sans défense pendant qu'il continuait de lui infliger le plus délicieux des supplices.  
De son coté ses jambières le serraient, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements et lui grimper dessus.  
Elle ne le lâchait pas, plus ou moins nerveuse selon les vagues qui lui ceignaient les reins et menaçaient de tout emporter sur leur passage. Des vagues contre une falaise, chaque fois plus fortes et le point culminant qu’on entrevoyait de loin, qu’on approchait peu à peu sans pouvoir l'atteindre et qui allait bientôt être enseveli par le tumulte de la tempête. Une question de temps.  
Il retira sa main et la porta à ses narines pour en respirer les effluves.  
"... non !"  
Il souffla un ‘pardon’ du bout des lèvres et y retourna, gêné. Elle était proche et il pesta intérieurement en souhaitant ardemment n'avoir rien rompu, au pire ça prendrait un peu plus de temps. Il poursuivit donc du bout de l’index et sans la quitter des yeux. Elle était toujours éperdue et il ne se lassait pas de la voir ainsi succomber à ses attentions et y prendre du plaisir, voir qu'il était accepté pour de bon et aimé, qu'il valait au moins quelque chose et qu'il existait en ce monde une personne qu'il ne détruisait pas. Elle le lui avait déjà dit, d'ailleurs 'si vous n'étiez pas un homme bon, je ne vous aurais jamais aimé'. Pourtant il lui arrivait encore de se scruter impitoyablement pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait rien de travers, cette peur viscérale de céder au moindre relâchement, de réanimer ce 'lui' d'autrefois. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, à cette histoire d'homme bon.  
Alors elle avait arrêté de le rassurer par des mots.  
Toujours à ses cotés, il était le premier qu'elle choisissait lors des missions, le premier à qui elle rendait visite dès que possible, le seul avec qui elle passait le plus clair de son temps. Quand ils mangeaient ensemble ils vérifiaient toujours que l'un avait ce qu'il fallait, ils se remplissaient leurs verres à deux, étaient toujours en contact l'un avec l'autre, que ce soit de l'oeil, de l'épaule ou de la main, parfois sans s'en rendre compte. Quand ils se concertaient avec leurs compagnons, elle lui demandait son avis en premier, quand ils montaient la garde, c'était ensemble, et quand ils se retiraient ils avaient leur propre tente. Lorsqu'il était question d'impliquer l'inquisitrice dans quoi que ce soit, on savait qu'il n'était jamais bien loin et qu'il fallait en tenir compte. Ils riaient des mêmes choses, tombaient d'accord sur les mêmes choses, s'indignaient des mêmes choses, s'entendaient sans un mot sur un plan ou une action. Un genre d'animal hybride à deux têtes et un peu déroutant. Elle ne lui souriait pas à lui comme aux autres et le regardait toujours d'une façon qui le portait haut, l'élevait vers quelque chose de grand. C'était toujours vers lui qu'elle se tournait, pour tout et n'importe quoi, c'était auprès de lui qu'elle ôtait complètement la lourde charge qui pesait sur ses épaules, qu'elle était elle, nue sans le titre ou l'armure, une femme. Et il était le seul à la voir de la sorte. _Créateur, merci_ .  
Il approcha son visage, elle semblait chercher le contact de sa barbe, de sa bouche, l’embrasser, le respirer pendant qu’il l'aguichait.  
C’était trop, ça venait, plus fort et plus puissant, une chaleur venant du fond de son entrejambe telle une douce explosion. Elle se crispa instinctivement et lâcha un long gémissement d’une voix claire, les yeux clos et le visage figé à moitié brouillé par ses cheveux. Sa tête roulait sur les cotés, en perdition. Des frissons de partout. C'était long et elle avait les mains agrippées à lui comme si elle se tenait au bord d’un abîme, labourant le vêtement matelassé avec ses doigts. La retombée était le meilleur moment, celui de la récompense et de la soif étanchée, sans cela à quoi bon vivre ... Elle gloussa et ouvrit les paupières, à moitié étourdie.

"Donnez-la moi."  
Elle se redressa fébrilement, animée d'une énergie sortie d'on ne sait où et s'affaira à se débarrasser de ses bottes pendant qu' il lui soufflait gravement.  
"Je ne me rachèterais jamais assez, n’est-ce pas …"  
"Jamais, mon amour."  
Haletante, elle dénuda ses jambes, offrant à sa vue les cuisses charnues, son intimité douce et juteuse comme un fruit mûr qui attendait d'être consommé. Le parfum de son corps emplissait l’air entre eux, il n’en pouvait plus. La jeune femme prit les devants pendant les quelques secondes où il s’employa à ôter son gambison. Elle avait eu le temps de déboucler sa ceinture et le haut de ses jambières.  
"Je … je devrais m’habiller autrement en dehors des missions."  
Elle ne répondit pas, elle le voulait tout son saoul, nu si possible mais l’impatience était plus forte. Fichu gambison, vivement la fin de la guerre.  
Il fit aussitôt place au membre lourd et épais dont la vue enflamma la jeune femme mais il s’était déjà posté entre ses jambes en saisissant ses cuisses à pleines mains.  
D’une traite il s’enfonça jusqu’à la garde, lui arrachant une longue plainte de soulagement. Bien en face et à la bonne hauteur. Elle était trempée jusqu’à l’intérieur des cuisses et sa peau reluisait.  
Une fois soudés l’un à l’autre il entama la danse à coup de longs mouvements réguliers, se sentait à la fois puissant et désorienté devant son expression de petite chose languissante et noyée dans un monde de sensations qu'il ne se figurait pas. Il la sentait tout le long, perdait la tête en se voyant se retirer pour ensuite disparaitre à l'intérieur, ça le fascinait. Puis il se mit à viser plus loin et plus fort à chaque fois. Il n'y avait rien au monde de plus accueillant, ça l’épousait tout entier jusqu’au fond, jusqu’au bout, le fourreau parfait. Une fièvre primale s'empara de lui et il se fit plus énergique, la chair mouillée claquait au milieu des sons qu’ils produisaient tous deux, complètement éméchés, et il promenait ses mains le long des courbes de son corps tout en la plantant allègrement.  
Ils échangeaient des regards dans leur fougue et elle se disait qu'il était enfin de retour, libre et parfaitement à sa place, là en train de la balloter. C'était là qu'il devait être. Elle croisa les mains derrière sa nuque. Fort et obligeant. Un guerrier. Il s’enfonçait compulsivement et sans retenue pour savourer ce à quoi il avait renoncé quelques jours plus tôt. Plus jamais.  
"Blackwall !"  
Il l’empala de plus belle avec une vivacité qui la fit pousser un cri aigu. Elle se sentait incroyablement femelle, irrésistiblement conquise et écartellée sous le mâle, pas de répit. Ses doigts malmenaient le gambison et le souffle lui manquait, elle avait déjà du ameuter la moitié des environs. C'était merveilleux d'avoir une chatte, juste pour lui, et c'était pour ça qu'elle était femme, parce qu'il était si beau, si bon, qu'il savait l'aimer. Il la remuait toute entière, à aller et venir comme un animal vorace poussé par l'appel de ses cuisses ouvertes, gromellant contre son visage en sentant sa queue se gonfler un peu plus chaque fois qu'elle émettait un son. A un moment elle désigna du menton l’ouverture près de laquelle ils se tenaient tous les deux et il se pencha le temps de lui dérober un baiser brutal.  
"Qu’ils regardent."  
Il souleva une de ses jambes et la cala sur son épaule. Les assauts redoublèrent insolemment, il la percutait et cognait tout au fond pour sentir les limites, l'atteindre, tout lui donner. Il était si doux de la contempler en pleine déroute et plus doux encore de fait d'en être le complice, le responsable. Ils avaient déjà fait l’amour de nombreuses fois avant le jugement mais depuis la veille, son coeur était plus léger et ses gestes plus libres.  
Au début, c'était tout juste s'il ne demandait pas la permission à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait, même si ça n'avait pas duré. La première fois il avait demandé pardon. D’être venu trop vite, d’avoir été maladroit. Tenaillé par son passé d’homme violent, il avait voulu éviter de se montrer trop audacieux et indélicat pour une jeune femme noble à peine sortie de son cercle. Mais elle lui avait vite fait comprendre qu’elle l'aimait et qu'en vertu de cela, elle ne désirait rien tant que de se faire enfiler par lui dans les règles de l'art à n’importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables, que ça risquait de lui arriver souvent et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser dans cet état.  
Trop heureux de s'y plier, il avait réappris la luxure avec elle pour mentor. Elle avait ravivé le feu dans ses veines après toutes ces années passées à expier jusque dans son corps, un corps qu'il avait contraint à une vie sobre et résignée comme il sied à un pénitent. Et là, elle le suppliait du regard, galvanisée par cette queue qui lui mettait de grosses vagues dans le ventre et elle peinait à articuler autre chose que des ‘oui!’ étouffés. Chaque mouvement de recul promettait la plus merveilleuse des invasions, il y avait tellement de lui qu'il lui mettait à l'intérieur et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de subir cette chair robuste qui la clouait sur place, c'était était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver et il n'était jamais aussi magnifique que dans les moments où il se déchainait le plus.  
La sueur au front, vigoureux et obstiné, il la prenait d'assaut jusqu'à perdre le contrôle, accéléra et donna le coup final dans un ultime râle disgracieux, le visage congestionné et les pommettes écarlates. Il se sentait extraordinairement vivant et tenait le monde entre ses mains puisqu'il était avec elle, qu'il lui donnait tout et qu'ils étaient l'un à l'autre. Se sentait entier.  
Il resta un moment tout au fond, essoufflé et les yeux mi-clos, à la besogner encore un peu juste pour l’entendre haleter pendant qu’elle lui caressait le visage et qu'elle l'enlaçait, ahurie et heureuse au-delà de tout. Elle croisa ses jambes derrière lui en savourant les allées et venues lascives et paresseuses, maintenant qu’il était calmé, vidé et qu'il lui baisait les lèvres avec cette dévotion dont il ne parvenait jamais vraiment à se départir.

"Tant que je suis avec vous, noble dame …"  
Les joues encore colorées par l’émotion, elle ferma le poing et l’abattit sur sa poitrine sans grande conviction mais sèchement.  
"Ne partez plus alors. Jamais."  
Il lui prit la main et la baisa avec élégance en la gardant contre ses lèvres, l'expression emplie de gravité. Il se retira ensuite doucement pour s’installer à ses coté en lui entourant les épaules. La semence chaude s’écoulait le long de la peau de la jeune femme et elle frissonna, replia ses jambes encore tremblantes en se délectant des traces qu'il avait laissées, c'était bien trop précieux.  
"Je n’ai plus aucune raison de partir."  
"Vous avez fait ça pour moi."  
"Je sais que je vous ai ..."  
"Merci."  
Elle ajouta sur un ton à la fois calme et empreint d'autorité.  
"Je vous veux. Avec votre passé aussi, tout, je l'accepte. Je ne veux ni un noble, ni un garde des ombres, je ne veux pas d'un homme qui ne fait pas d'erreurs, je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui ne s'abîme jamais. Vous avez pris conscience de vos erreurs, vous avez essayé d'arranger les choses. Mais cet homme, celui d'avant, je ne veux pas de lui. Je ne l'aurais jamais aimé. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire."  
Lové contre elle, ses yeux commençaient à rougir tandis que silencieux, il gardait la tête baissée. Bien évidemment qu'il savait. Pas de rancoeur, juste de la détermination lorsqu'elle répéta d'une voix brisée.  
"J’avais encore votre odeur sur moi, je vous sentais encore en moi au moment où j'ai lu votre message, quand je vous ai vu à Val Royeaux… vous pensiez vraiment que j’allais tourner la page, oublier après tout ce que nous avons vécu ? Vous ne vous êtes pas dis que j'allais tout faire pour vous retrouver quel qu'en soit le prix ? Demandez aux autres, comment j'étais à ce moment-là, si je n'étais pas capable de tout ..."  
Il serra la mâchoire sans lui couper la parole. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait, se haïssait, à trop bien comprendre et elle le savait. Elle s’en voulait. Idiote. Pardon. Pourquoi en reparler ? Ce n'était pas le moment, pourquoi revenir là-dessus ? Il avait assez payé, il méritait de vivre, d’être heureux et de lui faire l'amour, encore. Pour toute réponse, il la serra plus fort comme pour lui dire je comprends, je t'ai fais souffrir, tu as le droit de m'en vouloir mais s'il te plait ne t'arrête pas de m'aimer.  
"Mais vous espériez… vous vous doutiez bien que j'allais tout faire pour vous retrouver, non ?"  
"Comment j'aurais pu oser … pour vous mériter, je devais vous perdre. Je ne pensais pas que vous tolèreriez ce que j'ai fais, ce que j'étais."  
Un baiser vint lui fermer la bouche, suivi d’un autre.  
"Vous vous êtes montré digne du masque que vous avez porté. C'était à moi d'être digne de vous en retour."  
Il referma plus fortement ses bras autour d'elle, silencieux.  
"C'était à moi d'être à la hauteur, de vous accepter pleinement, de reconnaitre qu'on fait tous des erreurs. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'effort à faire pour être indulgente."  
"Ma dame ..."  
"Je suis amoureuse de vous, Blackwall."  
"Et vous n'avez pas idée de toute la force que ça me donne ... je suis avec vous, ma dame."  
Il la serrait fort, les paupières refermées sur ses yeux mouillants tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux en se demandant comment ils en étaient venus à parler de tout ça. Sa voix se fit plus apaisante.  
"Je vous aime."  
"Je vous aime aussi, noble dame. Et ... merci."  
"Ayez confiance en nous, s'il vous plait."  
Il acquiesca après un silence coupable.  
"Vous avez ma parole."  
Ils demeurèrent silencieux, unis dans ce pacte renouvelé. La sentence de l'inquisitrice avait été comme une bénédiction et il avait accepté ce salut avec une reconnaissance sans commune mesure, le coeur contrit et débordant d'une chaleur nouvelle. Un futur s'offrait à eux désormais. Il restait d'autres obstacles à surmonter ensemble mais également des joies, des plaisirs et tout ce qu'ils pourraient partager, autant d'évidences qu'il voyait maintenant avec netteté alors qu'avant les révélations il l'avait aimé avec la peur au ventre et une menace planant sur leur avenir.  
A présent elle savait qui était l'homme sous le nom, sous l'armure, elle lui avait pris la main et l'avait arraché aux ténèbres. Il n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer cela il y a quelques jours et l’en chérissait davantage. Il lui devait un renouveau inespéré. Il savait aussi que sa décision n'avait rien d'un privilège, tant d'inconnus avaient eu droit à la même bienveillance et elle n’avait pas fait que suivre son cœur. _Je l’aime._  
Il se le disait sans en imaginer les mots, ça lui coulait dans le sang.  
"Le châtiment est-il à la hauteur de vos attentes, mon amour ?"  
Sa voix était rassurante, caressante. C'était terminé, il était temps de recommencer à vivre. Alors elle l'embrassa en lui prenant le visage en coupe contre la paume de sa main, les doigts plongés dans sa barbe.  
Il lui offrit un sourire serein tout en redoublant de baisers à son intention.  
"Une vie ne suffirait pas à expier, noble dame."  
"En effet."  
D’une main, elle fit sauter les attaches de sa tunique l’une après l’autre.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I can read English and answer to English comments :) )


End file.
